The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors that have signal and ground contacts.
Communication systems exist today that utilize electrical connectors to transmit data. For example, network systems, servers, data centers, and the like may use numerous electrical connectors to interconnect the various devices of the communication system. Many electrical connectors include signal conductors and ground conductors in which the signal conductors convey data signals and the ground conductors reduce crosstalk and/or electromagnetic interference (EMI) between the signal conductors. In differential signaling applications, the signal conductors are arranged in signal pairs for carrying the data signals. Each signal pair may be separated from an adjacent signal pair by one or more ground conductors.
There has been a general demand to increase the density of signal conductors within the electrical connectors and/or increase the speeds at which data is transmitted through the electrical connectors. As data rates increase and/or distances between the signal conductors decrease, however, it becomes more challenging to maintain a baseline level of signal integrity. For example, in some cases, electrical energy that flows through (for example, on the surface of) each ground conductor of the electrical connector may be reflected and resonate within cavities formed between ground conductors. Unwanted electrical energy, such as EMI, may be supported between nearby ground conductors. Depending on the frequency of the data transmission, electrical noise may develop that increases return loss and/or crosstalk and reduces throughput of the electrical connector.
Accordingly, there is a need for electrical connectors that reduce the electrical noise and interference caused by resonating conditions between ground conductors.